What are you talking about? Vampires?
by ohsowickedohsotight
Summary: Naruto wants to change, so he does and Sakura is not happy about it. DISCONTINUED
1. Preface

like most ppl i dont own naruto or vampires. XD

* * *

I never thought that they were real. I thought they were just a myth or something but never real. What have I done to deserve this kind of death. I don't want to become one of them. What went wrong a week ago that everybody changed. What caused all this bloodshed. Why does it have to happen to me when my life finally started to go well. It infected all of those I love, even my own enemy is one of them. Why now, why not later or before. Why……..

* * *

hey...

im really sorry if this chapter is short but i had to make a pre-face for my story XD

R&R plz


	2. The Change

don't own naruto or vampires XD

Black Me( Naruto's POV.)

* * *

I always thought I was a vampire till I meet her. But inside I will always think I'm a vampire , its just my nature, its part of me wether she likes it or not. Why should I care of what she thinks , she will never love me so whats the use. I have to change , I feel to bright wearing orange all the time cause of her. So I'm going to change wether if anyone would care anyways.

* * *

As I entered the hair salon everyone stoped talking just looking at me till i went to the salons counter to say that I made i reservation to get my haired dyed." Hello miss" i said to the young girl in back of the counter. "Hi " she replied. I smiled at her and said " I have a reservation to get my haired dyed in..." i looked down at my watch " 3 minutes" i said to her as i flashed her another smile. The young girl looked down a list and asked " are you Naruto Uzamaki?" I just nodded." OK then come this way then" she said as she led me to a chair and then she added "will be a minute OK?"I sat down in the chair and answered her "OK"

"What color do you want to dye your hair sir?" asked the hair dresser. "Black" i answered her . She nodded her head " so whats your name sir?" "Naruto, yours?" "Kali" i looked at her in the mirror in front of me."Its a pretty name for a pretty girl"i told her as i continued looking at her in the mirror as i say a blush forming across her face."how old are you? she asked as she was working on my hair. "16 you?" I asked her. She looked down and said " oh, I'm 23" she told me and with that we said nothing until she finished with my hair.

I went to go pay for my appointment. The girl looked at me " are you satisfied sir?" she asked me and i liked my new hair so i said yes to her." OK bye then" she replied as i left the counter. I saw that Kali was alone so i went up to her."Here" i said to her as i gave her some money."why?" she asked." Well you did a good job with my hair so its your tip" I told her as i turned around and flashed her a smile.

As i got out of the salon, i thought of something. I would need new clothes to go with my hair and to complete my new look. So I'm going to go shopping.

* * *

My shopping trip was boring but i did find new clothes to go with my new style. All my new clothes are black with red on them so I'm good for now.But one thing for sure is that I'm not putting eyeliner on for sure, I'm not gay and i never want to be.

Man I'm tired so off to bed and i wonder how she will find my style. She will be freaked out. I really hope she will be freaked out , that would make my day for tomorrow.

* * *

Hey...

I hoped you liked my other short chapter.

sorry if they are short , don't scorch me or anything.

omg! i almost make naruto sound gay im sorry people.


	3. Surprise

srry for the really long update its that i havent had any ideas for this story really going on

and i dont own NARUTO and VAMPIRES :p

************************

(Naruto's P.O.V)

As I'm strolling down the streets , some people are staring at me and I smile at them.

Then as i'm walking I spot blinding pink hair I was loooking for.

"Sakura!!" I yell at her.

She stops walking and looks at me. Her face of pure shock.

"Naruto?" she asks and I nod.

"Where's your orangeness?"

"Dead and gone"

"What? What is wrong with you!"

"Im gonna be what I always wanted to be"

"hokage"

"No"

"huh"

"A VAMPIRE hokage!" I proclaim.

" Oh my God" She hits herself in the forehead.

"I am a VAMPIRE" I say as I flash my fangs at her " and I will bite you"

Sakura's face drops. I take a step forward.

"You wouldn't" she says.

I take another step forward till im directly in front of her "Oh I would" and I crane me head towards her neck.

My fangs brush her neck and she flinches.

"Run now or it will be too late" I breath into her ear and she disaperes in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Naruto your not yourself lately" comes a voice right in back of me.

"Well who says I really am Naruto?" I turn around

*****************************

(New Comers P.O.V)

The supposidly Naruto turns to face me. His face goes into surprise and then emotionless as I pass my hand threw my sun blond hair.

"Yes I really know your not me" I say to him.

"Since when did you come back?" he asks.

"Well since i saw myself come into the village" I tell him.

"Oh" he grins.

"Well how long are you gonna pretend to be me?" I ask.

"Till my plan is over" he says.

"Ok but you have to involve me in it ........."

**************************************

I have to cute it there cause i still need to find out who the fak Naruto is :D

R&R and you could give me ideas for my story, i really need them XD

love ya'll


	4. Twins

wow thnx for the reviews love ya'll :D

now who says i own naruto and vampires, thats a lie i dont own either well too bad and if i did own naruto there would be lots of yaoi in it XD

_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_

_"Till my plan is over" he says._

_"Ok but you have to involve me in it ........."_

****************************

(Real Naruto's P.O.V)

A hand clasped my mouth before I could say thier name.

"Don't say my name!" the Fake Me hissed.

"Ok then but what do I call you and how does this plan of yours work?" I ask when he takes his hand off my mouth.

"Just call me Naru and not my real name. Now one can now what it is" he says.

"What will I do in the plan" I ask before he forgets.

He looks at me up and down "well first you'll have to look like I do right now."

I look at him and all his black "fine."

"Ok here are the fangs" he hands me a little box.

I look in the both and see two fangs and i give him a look.

"Don't ask" Naru says and I nod. "As for the clothes theres some at your appartment anyways."

"I know, I followed you around for the past few days" I say annoyed.

"Well I do have to be you for my plan to work" he grins.

"Whatever" I say.

"Well now let us head to the hair salon!" he cheers.

*************************************

(Naru's P.O.V)

I was dragging Naruto to the salon.

"Here we are" I proclaim infront of the salon.

"Fun" Naruto says as we enter.

"Well at least smile for once in your life" I tell him " espacally here."

"Why?" he asks.

"Just do it" I order him " plus were the only guys here"

"Fine" he smiles at the womenbehind the counter.

"May I help you?" she asks.

I look at her for a second and I reconize her "Hey Kali"

She looks at me weirdly and the she smiles " hi Naruto" she says to me "why are you here?"

"Well my..." I think for a second to how I would explain why I look like Naruto "my twin would like to dye his hair."

Naruto raises a brow and I send him a death glare and smile at Kali.

Kali looks down at something "ya i could dye his hair right now I have no one till later on anyways."

"Thank you Kali" I flash her a smile.

***************************

(Naruto's P.O.V)

The women Naru's talking to blushes from his smile. Wait that means I could smile like that, I realized.

The women of which Naru calls Kali looks at me her blush now gone.

"What color would you like to dye your hair....." she trails not knowing my name and I make one up.

"Oturan Uzamaki" I tell her and I flash her a smile to see if she would blush.

"So which color would it be Oturan?" she asks without a blush.

"Black please" I say and a little disapointed that she didn't blush.

She leads me to a sink and she starts washing my hair.

Naru talks to her while she started dyeing my hair.

****************************************

(Naru's P.O.V)

"Kali your prettier then ever" I say

"What do you mean, are you telling me that I was ugly?" she glares at me for a second.

"No its that yesterday you were beatiful and today your geourgous."I say grinning.

Her face goes all red and she looks down.

*******************************

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Good he finally stopped flirting with her when she stoped talking, finally. Now its peacefull and how does he do it. How does he make her blush so much. I rapped my fingers on my leg.

We walked out of the salon.

"What now?" I ask Naru.

"Your house twin" he answeres and I twitch.

"Whats with 'twin'?" I say.

He looks at me like im stupid "well if people see us and wonder why we look alike we could just say were twins"

"Smart" I pass my hand threw my new black hair as we walk "home it is then" and I make my way towards my house/appartement

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

hehe i'm mean now you dont even know what Naru's real name is, well i dont kno it either too XD im still trying to find it:P

and ya kno that review button won't kill ya , it takes just 10 seconds of your life to review, thats not long

well love ya


	5. discontinued

**authors note:**

im not gonna continue this story... i completly lost all intrest in writing it and if anyone want they can take my idea and continue, i dont care what u do with it xD

well srry...

chow


End file.
